I Hate You, Senpai
by Yamashita Miharu
Summary: Kaoru and Tamaki 'accidentaly' get locked in a broom cupboard after school. Turns out it's all part of Tamaki's plan...


**Hey! It's finally here XD **

**Hey. This is being posted as an apology to my 'The World Outside' readers who are a bit pissed off about the situation…**

**And if you're not happy about Kaoru being with someone else, then don't worry. I'm not a terribly big fan of either of the twins being with anyone except each other – this was just for a little fun.**

**Kaoru and Tamaki "accidentally" get locked in a broom cupboard. Turns out it's all part of Tamaki's plan…**

I Hate You Senpai 

The sound of the four o'clock bell resonated through Ouran High School. Kaoru's head snapped up, but he continued finishing up on the décor for the next day's Host Club gathering.

Across the room, Tamaki was setting up banners and arranging the scenery. He jumped down from the ladder he was on and admired his fine work.

'Finished!' He said loudly. Kaoru smiled and shook his head. Sometimes that boy could be crazier than Hikaru and him. Tamaki watched Kaoru finish up what he was doing, then unfolding his ladder and taking it to the door.

'Kaoruuuuuuu!' He yelled. The redhead stopped and turned back around to face Tamaki, struggling to hold the ladder.

'Could you help me with this box?' He asked. 'It's heavy, and I'm not feeling well…'

Kaoru growled and thumped down the heavy ladder, resting it against the door. He strode over to help the lazy blonde, who wasn't 'feeling well.'

'It's full of glass and stuff, so we'll have to be careful when we lift it.'

'We?' Kaoru frowned. 'Your actually going to help?'

Tamaki smiled. 'Yes, I know I shouldn't when I'm unwell, but I'm just so selfless in that way…'

Kaoru snorted and grabbed one end of the box. Tamaki grasped the other, and they lifted on three. The two boys started to carry the heavy box towards the door. When they were halfway, Tamaki's end dipped slightly. Kaoru looked at him.

'You ok?' He asked. Come to think of it, he did look pale…

'I'm fine.' Tamaki said, trying to force a smile. 'I just…'

Suddenly, there was a clattering sound as the bottom of the box gave way. The folds of cardboard exploded downwards, and every article of glassware and china came crashing to the ground with a large and echoing thunder. The floor around the boys was covered in the smashed remains of crockery.

'Oh…'

'…shit.' Kaoru finished. They stared at it for several seconds, before Tamaki staggered and almost fell.

'Tamaki?' Kaoru asked, reaching out a hand and touching his friend's shoulder. 'Are you ok?' Tamaki slowly shook his head, then his hand shot up to it and held it firmly. He squeezed his eyes shut.

Kaoru's attention flickered between his unwell friend and the pile of smashed crockery.

'Do you want to lie down?' He asked. Tamaki nodded, and walked drowsily over to one of the Host Club couches. Her adopted a position on his back, and frowned. Kaoru sat at the foot of the bed and surveyed the boy, whose virescent face stared up at the ceiling. He felt he should say something.

'It sucks that the rest of the Host Club left.' He sighed, staring around at nothing in particular. His eyes came to settle once more on the mountain of smashed china and glass.

'I'll clean it up.' Kaoru said, getting up. 'You rest.'

Tamaki caught Kaoru's hand, and pulled him back down onto the couch. Kaoru awkwardly stumbled and landed on Tamaki's lap. His face flushed slightly.

'Um…sorry.' He said, hurriedly shoving himself back up, but Tamaki lay a hand on his shoulder to stop him from doing so.

'I'm feeling much better now.' Tamaki said with a smile. Kaoru jerked nervously when Tamaki's hand brush his own. He leapt up, the blonde's other hand dropping from his shoulder, back to his side.

Kaoru made to clear up the broken china.

'Leave it.' Tamaki said. 'We might injure ourselves. Let's take the ladders back to the store closet instead.'

Kaoru looked at the ladders, then back at the mess and nodded in silent agreement. Tamaki got up from the couch and headed for the ladder he had been using.

'Are you going to be ok to lift it?' Kaoru asked.

'Yeah.' Tamaki answered. 'And if I'm not, I have you to…assist me.' He smiled. Kaoru was unsure of what he was implying, but smiled back genuinely. They both went to the door, Kaoru waiting and holding it open with his foot for Tamaki to get through.

As they crossed the hall to the store closet, Tamaki, walking behind Kaoru, did a quick visual sweep of the area. He caught the storeroom door that Kaoru had held open, and followed him inside to dispose of this bothersome ladder.

Kaoru had already set down his against the back wall. Tamaki brushed awkwardly against him as he put the ladder away. It was difficult to navigate inside the tine closet, and Kaoru was getting more and more uneasy as he almost tripped over something. He made his way back towards the door.

Kaoru's hand fiddled with the handle, but it wouldn't open. He felt his head got hotter.

'It's locked.' Kaoru said with a hint of panic.

'I know.' Tamaki said coolly from the back of the closet. Kaoru didn't turn around to look at him, mainly because there was little room to do so, and just frowned. He was startled when soft lips brushed his ear and hot breath tickled his neck.

'I locked it.' Tamaki whispered, pressing Kaoru firmly between himself and the door. Kaoru felt Tamaki's hips press against him. His face flushed and he felt his own heartbeat increase rapidly.

'Wh…what would you do that?' He asked timidly. Tamaki's hands suddenly landed on his waist, and spun him around so they faced each other. Kaoru's head and back crashed against the door. He stared at the blonde in front of him nervously.

'I think you know why I would do that, Kaoru.' Tamaki whispered against his lips. Kaoru helplessly turned his head to the side. 'Jesus, I've been dropping hints for _months_…'

Kaoru stared into those icy blue eyes, that stared longingly back. Pleading in that Tamaki-esque way, with an added hint of something else.

'Pleeeeeease.' Tamaki whined quietly, so any one who may be outside wouldn't hear. He spoke as if he wanted sweets from his mother. Kaoru just looked at him, trying to hold his gaze and not let his eyes drop to the blonde's mouth.

'Come _on_ Kaoru.' He breathed, loosening the redhead's tie and unfastening his belt.

'No…I…um…' Kaoru stuttered.

'Ha!' Tamaki said. 'You _do_ want it, don't you?' He grinned impishly.

'I do not!' Kaoru whispered loudly, though the words of contradiction were more for himself than for Tamaki.

'Do, do, do.' Tamaki said animatedly, almost in singsong.

'I'm straight…I only like girls!' Kaoru pleaded.

'liar.' Tamaki grinned, lunging at Kaoru's mouth with his slightly open. Kaoru jerked and hit his head on a shelf.

'Look what you've done now.' Tamaki said.

'I'm getting claustrophobic…' Kaoru said, almost warningly. Tamaki smirked in amusement.

'Liar.' He said again.

'I don't like guys that way…' Kaoru tried to convince both of them. Tamaki could tell his defences were weakening.

'Except me.' Tamaki smirked, pressing closer to Kaoru and licking the exposed skin from where he had partially unbuttoned his shirt. Kaoru winced and half jerked away with a helpless little mewl that Tamaki found both cute and arousing.

Kaoru sighed. Damn Tamaki for being so stubborn…

'Call me senpai.' Tamaki said, smirking. 'It's sexy…'

'No!' Kaoru shouted.

'Ssssssh!!!' Tamaki shushed him, placing his hand firmly over the boy's mouth. 'Do you want us to be found?' Kaoru pulled free.

'Well…wait, no! No, yes! I want to get out of here!' Tamaki laughed again. The boy's cheeks were reddening.

'So…are you gay?' Kaoru asked cautiously. He instantly felt stupid.

'Yep.' Tamaki replied casually, but still not letting up on the pressure he was applying to Kaoru's body. 'I thought I was bisexual for a while, but figured I should stop kidding myself.'

Kaoru half laughed, but swiftly silenced himself in remembering that he was to send a very clear message of 'no' to Tamaki.

'Come on.' Tamaki whispered in that tone he usually kept hidden. 'Pleeeeeease? One kiss?' He pouted and gave the sad eyes. The dim light in the dusty cupboard flickered, and Kaoru's body tensed at the thought of it going out and leaving them in the darkness.

Tamaki's longing gaze changed. A cruel and teasing smile spread across his lips.

'You've never kissed anyone before, have you Kaoru?' He asked quietly. The smile widened when Kaoru's face got redder.

'Kawaii!!!' Tamaki said excitedly. Kaoru glared at him.

'Shut up, baka!' He hissed.

'You don't want to have to tell people your first kiss was with a guy, do you? That's it, isn't it?' Tamaki smirked. Kaoru's gaze fell in guilt and shame, though he didn't know why.

'It's ok.' Tamaki whispered comfortingly. 'You can do what you want, not what others want.'

Kaoru thought about this. In a way, the boy who rarely used his head was right.

'Who says I want to?' Kaoru spat.

'Well.' Tamaki grinned. 'That does…' He pointed downwards, and Kaoru followed his finger and eyes, until he saw in horror that he had an erection.

'Shit!' He muttered. His face went so red that Tamaki thought he might faint.

'I hate you, s…' He cut himself off with wide eyes.

'Senpai?' Tamaki's eyes gleamed excitedly. Kaoru shook his head violently. His guard was quickly diminishing.

'I hate you, Tamaki!' He hissed.

'Shut up.' Tamaki said, staring at his lips. 'If it makes you feel any better, I hate you too.' His smile disappeared suddenly as he lunged at Kaoru. This time, the boy was too mortified to jerk away in time, and their lips clamped together firmly.

After the initial mad rush of trying to get Kaoru to co-opperate was over, Tamaki could soften the kiss, and show the boy what pleasure he had been missing out on for months.

Kaoru didn't pull away. He told himself a) it was impossible and b) he was just curios, but the truth was, and they both knew it, Kaoru liked what was happening. He kissed Tamaki back, but he let the more experienced boy do most of the work. He apparently wanted to anyway.

Tamaki pulled away for a few moments, long enough to satisfy himself with that look on Kaoru's face, and long enough for Kaoru to sigh 'I hate you, senpai.'

Tamaki pecked Kaoru's lips and then kissed him slightly more passionately, letting their tongues gently caress, being careful not to over-do it. He leant all his weight against Kaoru's body, with one hand against the door next to the boy's head.

_Kawaii_!

He pulled away again, and dropped to his knees in front of Kaoru. He unfastened the nervous boy's belt fully, and lowered his trousers and boxers.

'What are you…?' Kaoru asked, but he trailed off. 'Tamaki, I really don't think we should…'

'Just relax.' Tamaki said with a comforting smile. 'Or pretend I'm Hikaru.'

'Gross!' Kaoru wrinkled his nose.

'What?' Tamaki laughed. 'You two seem so at ease with each other. I'm jealous.' Kaoru blushed furiously again.

'Calm down.' Tamaki whispered. 'It'll be fine. And I promise you'll like it.' He grinned and without another word, took hold of Kaoru's throbbing erection and started licking him slowly. He sucked gently and expertly, making Kaoru wonder how many times he had done this before.

Kaoru threw his head back and hit the door hard, and pressed a flat palm firmly against the wood of the door to attempt to steady himself. He let out a louder-than-either-of-them-would-have-liked moan, and tried to stifle the next one by biting into his blazer sleeve. He succeeded a little.

'Told you you'd like it.' Tamaki said.

'Don't stop.' Kaoru found himself breathing out loud, almost unaware of it. He heard Tamaki sigh slightly, before he felt the blonde's mouth back where it had previously been, embracing more of Kaoru than before. Kaoru reached down the hand down that wasn't on the door to grip the beautiful blonde hair beneath him. Tamaki sucked slightly harder, and reached out a hand to steady himself, and found Kaoru's hand on the door. The blonde gripped Kaoru's waist with one hand, and stroked the redhead's hand with the other.

Kaoru let out a small whine. Tamaki felt his own trousers tighten, but decided that today the boy had dealt with enough. He would save his pleasure for another day locked conveniently in a closet, because he was just so selfless.

Yep, it's just give, give, give with me. And I only expect a little in return… 

Kaoru gave in after a few minutes, and Tamaki automatically swallowed.

'Impressive.' Tamaki said, coming back up to Kaoru's level. 'Practise a lot, do you?'

Kaoru didn't reply, but leant against the wood of the door panting, sweating and breathing heavily.

'You're so goddamn cute…' Tamaki said, surveying the inexperienced boy, who had apparently just had a taste of heaven. And so had Tamaki, after all these months. 'Not just cute…_sexy_…' He dotted kissed slowly up Kaoru's collarbone and neck.

'Thanks.' Kaoru breathed, though he didn't know why he was saying it. They both laughed.

'The pleasure's all mine, trust me.' Tamaki said. He was rather surprised when Kaoru reached up and grasped his tie, and used it to pull the older boy closer to him again and into a deep kiss. He seemed disappointed when Tamaki pulled away, and was now reluctant to ever leave the tiny, dark, claustrophobic broom cupboard.

'I hate you, senpai.' He breathed with a cheeky smile. His piercing green eyes burned holes into Tamaki. 'I hate you for making me like you.'

'I love you, too.' He smirked back, producing a key from his blazer pocket. 'Now let's go deal with that glass.'

**AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! You must let me know how I did with this! I didn't know which pairing to do, and now that I re-read it, I wish it had been twincest (my fav drool) but I'd already planned out some of the lines that fitted the characters. If you haven't read my other fanfic (not a one shot) then you should NOW! Called The World Outside – check it out if you liked this and don't mind twincest. I hope some of my reviewers for that review this! Kyaa!**

**Yamashita Miharu xxx**


End file.
